Food,friends and family
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: postep for Diamonds are Forever. Jo takes Mike up on his offer. 2/4 follow up added since the original was so short.
1. Chapter 1

Short, friendship postep for Diamonds are forever

Title: Food, friends, family  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: one shot, postep  
summary: Jo takes Mike up on his dinner offer.

Quietly Jo let herself out of the noisy two story brick home in Staten Island. The police detective didn't go far just out to the front porch. She didn't want to leave Mike Hanson's family just yet. Jo just needed a break; a bit of peace. Pulling her coat tighter around herself Jo leaned back against the wall in the farthest corner of the porch. Snow had started to fall in earnest. It was a cloudy night no moon to illuminate the snow only the street lights. Sean had loved watching the snow fall. A lump formed in Jo's throat and she swallowed it forcing the tears away. She'd said her goodbye's to her husband the week before. A process she should've done long ago. It had taken Henry's help to start grieving and in turn healing again.

Jo knew there would always be reminders. Winter was one. Dinner with Mike's family another. As wonderful as the night had been it had also been bittersweet. Watching Mike play with his sons had been heartwarming and also another what if for Jo. What would her and Sean's children have been like? She pictured a girl with dark hair and brown eyes playing in the snow. Jo closed her eyes against the image; another dream not fulfilled.

Laughter from the house drew Jo's attention to the window. She smiled seeing Mike's oldest son Tyler who was six jumping over the back of the sofa and sliding down onto the cushions. The black haired boy giggled and started to round the couch again to do the makeshift slide once more when Mike caught him in a one armed hug.

Looking back at the snow Jo knew she was fortunate to have had the time with Sean that she had. It was only natural to miss someone who was gone. The door opened letting out a blast of heat and Jo turned to see Mike stepping out onto the porch.

"Hey."Hanson greeted.

"Hi."Jo responded with a smile. "Thanks again for dinner, it was lovely."

"You're welcome. It was nice to have you."Hanson commented as he moved to stand next to Jo. "Sorry if the kids were too much."

"No, they were fine."Jo responded as she inched closer to her friend. "Being around them was what I needed. Thanks."

"Any time."Hanson acknowledged. "You okay?"

"I will be."Jo stated confidently. "Especially if I stick with my friends."

Mike placed his good arm around Jo's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and met Mike's gaze.

"Think it's too late for the boys to have a snow ball fight?"Jo asked.

"Are you kidding? Be the best thing to wear them out."Mike replied with the laugh. "I'll round everybody up."

Jo walked down the steps and onto the front lawn. The snow had slowed to flurries making it perfect snowball fight weather. Ten minutes later the Hanson family joined Jo in the snow. The early evening was soon filled with laughter. For Jo this night had been a dose of what she needed; food, family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Since my oneshot turned out sooooo short I decided to add a follow up.

Title: Smile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Diamonds are forever

After helping his wife tuck two tired boys into bed Mike returned to the living room. He found Jo smiling as she looked at the family photos on the fireplace mantel. He stood there by the stairs watching his friend for a moment. It warmed his heart to see Jo smile. He knew this last case had drug up a lot of the past for her a lot of ghosts she wasn't ready to deal with. As Mike watched Jo he couldn't help but think of one of his mother's favorite sayings 'A smile is a curve that sets everything straight.' He knew Jo wasn't bouncing back as fast as she claimed to be. Mike knew her too well. He saw the pain when she thought no one was looking. Jo was one of the strongest people Mike knew. She'd be fine; grief was just a long road.

Life was so fragile. Henry had taken a huge gamble when he instructed Jo to hit the barricade. Mike still had nightmares of that phone call. Of making the wrong decision. Getting to the scene and finding Henry had lost that gamble. Thankfully Morgan had been right once again and Jo had spent a wonderful night with Mike and his family. One more thing he owed Henry for.

"Hey Jo,"Hanson called gaining the police detective's attention. "Let me get my coat and I'll take you home."

"You don't have to."Martinez replied with a shake of her head. "I can get a ride I know your arm is still bothering..."

"Doc cleared me to drive."Mike interjected with a smile waving off her protest. "I just can't do it for very long yet. I'll get your coat and some hot chocolate to go."

* * *

Since Jo had taken public transit into work that day she was secretly grateful Mike had offered her the ride home. As enjoyable as playing with the boys had been the temperature had dropped into the teens and the wind had picked up. Jo huddled back into the passenger seat her gloved hands tight around the paper coffee cup. She plucked back the slot cover on the plastic lid and took a long sip of hot chocolate as Mike merged into traffic.

Jo was truly fortunate to have such good friends. Henry had been an invaluable help the last few days helping her say goodbye to Sean. Now tonight with the Hanson family had rejuvenated her. Reminding her of what Sean loved and what the blessings in life were. Jo knew grief was a personal thing. Something that ebbed rather than completely went away. The past few days had been bittersweet. It helped to remind her of the man her husband was and that he'd always be with her.

"Thanks for the snowball fight."Mike stated breaking the silence. "The boys think you're the best person ever."

"It was fun."Jo replied with a laugh. "Though next time we get to drag Henry into it."

"That I want a picture of."Mike agreed with a smile.

"Seriously, tonight was wonderful. Thank you."Jo said as she took another sip of hot chocolate.

"Anytime."Mike replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mike dropped Jo off at her townhouse. She waved as after she unlocked the door and stepped into the doorway before closing it. Mike waited for a light to come on before he pulled away and headed back home. Snow was falling once again so he turned his wipers on. As Mike drove his wounded arm started to throb a little. He ignored it shoving it aside. Corny as it was he was lucky and Mike knew much as his kids sometimes drove him nuts he loved them more than anything.

Being a cop you were part of a family. Jo had been one of the people Mike had been partnered with the longest. They'd looked out for each other on the job and off. Then Henry had been put in the mix and there'd been one more member of the family to look after. Mike had been happy to see the M.E. Was looking after Jo when Mike wasn't there. What family was about.

end


End file.
